


Finding My Home in You

by dojomistressachan



Series: One of the Pack [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Castiel in Heat, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Castiel, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, PWP, Werewolves, Wolf Castiel, Wolf Dean, Wolf Mating, a/o/b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojomistressachan/pseuds/dojomistressachan
Summary: Castiel is being forced to go on a 'Run,' an out-dated and archaic mating ritual just because he pissed off Michael!  Castiel is trying to find a way to keep Michael from mating him, even if it means using another alpha, but he couldn't see himself being tied down to someone like Michael.Dean is trying to be accepted into the local pack and quickly for Sam's sake and the quickest way to do that is to be a part of an omega's 'Run' and win.  He feels bad for using whoever it is, but family is everything to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a multichapter fic and also a sequal to octoids but when I hit writers blocks I put out random smutty one shots like this. So that's where this came from. Pretty much PWP

 

 

 

  


Finding My Home in You

  


Castiel paced the room in irritation and growled low in his chest as his best friend Balthazar sat on his bed looking worriedly. 

“Cassie you know it's your own fault, you not only turned Michael down but rubbed it in his face that you don't need an alpha.”

“Are you saying I asked for this?!” He rounded on his friend who held his hands up in surrender.

“No! No! I just meant if you would have been a bit more...umm diplomatic I guess then you wouldn't be in this situation.” The current situation being that in 4 days time he would be at the peak of his heat and would have to take a 'run.' 

If an adult (18+) omega is single (as in not dating or seeing someone) the first heat after their birthday and there are interested suitors that request it, then on the 3rd day (most fertile) of their heat they go run in the woods that night with interested alphas giving chase. They have to be in wolf form the entire night and if caught they can have him. Thankfully they can't knot him without permission but it doesn't end there. This goes on the whole night, with a ten minute head start for Castiel after every 'meeting.' While he was 24 this was his first time on a run as no one had been interested before. And if there are multiple suitors it's whoever has the privilege of knocking him up that gets to mate him. Not only that but it was published in the paper so anyone interested could give it a go. 

Most strangers didn't just randomly jump in because everyone thought you were a skeevy perv. The whole practice was archaic and rarely every used anymore. In fact more liberal states like New York had already outlawed it. This happened once or twice a year in any given county. Castiel wished they'd ban the damn practice already but while legislation was in the works it was still considered legal.

This all started because Michael had continued to try and pursue him no matter how many times he turned him down. He had finally reached his limit of being kind and went off on him in public the last time and the alpha had stormed off. He thought that had been the end of it until on his 24th birthday his father had informed him of the scheduled run. Now he was sitting here pacing the room in the middle of his heat, sweat covering his body, his scent drenching the room, slick dripping down his thighs. Thankfully Balthazar was a beta and was barely effected. As it was he was trying to help his friend the only way he knew how, by joining in the run. While he held no romantic feelings for his friend he had no problem trying to save him from Michael. Not only that but beta fertility was a lot lower, even if he and Balthazar met multiple times that night and Michael never found them there was a chance he could walk away clean and free without getting knocked up. 

“Cassie look it is what it is, just remember how to hide your scent and back track. And even though you have to be your wolf that doesn't mean you can't hide in a tree or in a cave or something, if you can make it in your wolf form it's all legal. Remember the point of this is to hide and then hope I find you first ok? And if he finds you keep fighting and running.”

“You really think you have to tell me that?!” Balthazar looked like he'd been slapped and Castiel hunched his shoulders sighing and dropping to sit on the bed. “I'm sorry I don't mean to snap. This is just such a shitty situation. I'm only two years away from my masters and finally getting to be a teacher but depending on who might possibly knock me up I might loose everything.”

“Who knows? Maybe someone else will join in to help?”

“How would that be better,” he asked with his head in his hands turning to his friend.

“Well it's not Michael.” Castiel snorted and tried so hard to hold on to that tiny nugget of hope that things might turn out in the end.

  


  


  


“Dean there's gotta be another way!” Dean drank another cup of that herbal tea their dad had kept around to help their sense of smell on hunts. Not that he really needed it, his nose was infamous for finding people, especially when it came to getting laid.

“Sammy you're 17 and still haven't presented. You know at this point it's almost assured you're going to present omega. I might be an alpha but you and Adam? If one or even both of you present omega without us having a pack we have to be on alert all the time or get prescription strength suppressants. While I don't mind doing either, if we could be part of a pack instead we wouldn't have to worry at all. Heck you and Adam could finish school and we could try to keep doing local hunts. Maybe set up a hub like Bobby.” They had tried setting up with Bobby but his pack had let him down and decided against adding a group of kids with no 'adult' to keep them in line. Even though he was 21 they still looked at him like he was a pup. Bobby tried to help but there was only so much he could do.

“But Dean if this works you'll be mated to a complete stranger and saddled with a kid you never wanted.”

“I never said I didn't want kids.”

“ _Dean_.”

“I'm serious Sam when did I ever say I didn't want kids?”

“Well not that but you've said before you don't want to raise a kid in this life.”

“And did I not just say that we could possibly try to be a hub instead of hunting. The nearest one is over 2 hours away non stop in Topeka. This would be a perfect hunter base and if we got approved we could get an even higher loan for a larger home.” 'Hunters' referred to those who hunted supernaturals that got out of line and attacked and killed people. About ¼ of all people in the US were shifters, the big population boost happened soon after Europeans came to America and mingled with the natives. Hubs were centralized locations that had resources and directed hunters to help in situations. They did research and had powerful supernatural items they could loan to hunters. Hubs were for those who either couldn't hunt anymore or settled down.

“Dean it's asking too much of you.” Dean sat on the bed next to Sam and held his shoulders in his hands.

“You're not asking, I'm doing it because I want to take care of you and Adam. After dad-” He had to clear his throat a few times, their dads untimely death in a vampire hunt just a little over a year ago. “-after what happened I promised I would take care of you two. Not because it's my responsibility, not because I have to, but because I love you and want us all to have a good life. And we could be good here. Trust me?” Sam stared into his eyes looking for some kind of lie or flinch of untruthfulness but sighed again.

“As long as you're happy, I'm happy.” Dean patted him on his arm and got up to sip at his tea again. “Maybe you should take some B vitamins too,” he said with a smirk. Dean looked over confused. 

“Why B?”

“Gives you energy, and tonight you're definitely going to need your energy.” Dean sputtered, his face going red as he tried his damndest to give his strongest bitch face.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

  


  


  


Castiel sighed looking down at the clothes pooled at his feet as he threw them in a basket and left it in his car. This was it, probably one of the longest nights of his life. He pulled himself together and felt his form break and bend and crack as his hands and feet became paws, his nose elongated, and his spine grew into a tail. He was pitch black, shiny blue in the light, with bright blue eyes. He whined as he trotted over to the clearing where they were to begin and possibly end. He entered and looked to his right to see Michael, a tan and brown mixed wolf with blue eyes snorting in his direction when he entered, picking up on the scent of his heat. Then he saw the familiar form of his friend Balthazar who stood shorter then Michael with a blonde and brown mixed fur and bright blue eyes on a white face. He was surprised and perked up at the third form all the way to his left. He stood as tall as Michael, no easy feat, with brown blonde fir and bright green eyes. He took a tentative step forward and got just a hint of his scent before the official was scooting him back. But that one little whiff had him swaying on his feet slightly. The official had to ask if he was fit to participate he was so out of it.

After affirming he was fine the officiant went over everything they already knew. Castiel got a 10 minute head start to try and run and hide. If found and pinned he had to submit to the alpha sexually, though the alpha would need permission to knot; and the omega would howl once he was finished with the alpha to let the others know and they would have a break while Castiel had run off  again. If Castiel nipped at them when he felt the knot try to enter then they could not knot. Then after Castiel once again got a 10 minute head start to try and run and hide, and this went on until dawn. If someone broke a rule Castiel could change back to his human form and the run was called a draw and in this instance Castiel was given the morning after pill. In a normal run if after two weeks Castiel was pregnant then they waited another 2 weeks to see how the scent changed. The pup would have a combination of both parents and it was usually easy to tell who fathered the pup. Though in instances where it was hard to discern they could do a DNA test now. 

The officiant then went through introducing Castiel and then introducing Michael, Balthazar, and a  _Dean Winchester_ . His heart perked up and it must have shown in his scent as Balthazar seemed confused and Michael seemed even more riled up then usual. While Dean looked very interested in him, maybe he found his scent just as intoxicating? That made him even more excited. 'Maybe this night won't be completely bad.'

“Since Dean isn't as familiar with Castiel's scent as everyone else, could Castiel please bring a peace of your clothing for him to scent while you get your 10 minute head start?” He trotted back to his car and got in his basket grabbing the most scent covered thing he had. He returned and dropped the pair of slick soaked boxers in front of Dean who whined dipping his head. Castiel let out a small encouraging bark before being told to get ready. Then came the signal as Castiel took off into the woods.

  


  


  


'This isn't good.' Dean couldn't concentrate. The scent from that omega, had him literally swooning. He tried again to get his nose down in good and inhale without getting him more aroused then he already was. He had been with omegas in heat before, both male and female, but there was something about this guys scent. And he had to say that maybe the scent thing was mutual. He all but ignored the other two the second their eyes met and then of all the pieces of clothing he brings him the strongest smelling, and also the fucking sexiest. He inhaled getting his nose clouded with the scent. He was worried before about not finding himself being able to get in the mood regardless of heat but now it was going to take everything he had not to just kidnap the omega away.

'Come on keep your head in the game, you got brothers to care for. You can enjoy the situation all you want but don't forget whats important!' The ten minutes was up sooner then he liked and the three of them made for the trees trying to scent him. The scent was fresh and clean and they followed it easily until they came to a stream. He waited looking around and pretending like he couldn't find the scent before the other two went up stream. He waited a few more seconds before he went downstream. While there was a slight sent going upstream there was a more subtle barely there sent coming from down. Something earthy as well, he might have gone upstream and rolled in mud and doubled back. He was rewarded when he found fresh pawprints on the east shore and followed them through a swampy area. He lost the scent a few times, but he wasn't John Winchesters son for nothing,and eventually picked it back up. After leaving the stream he had also rolled in the mud, he didn't want to lead them right to Castiel because of him. He eventually picked up a newer scent trail and knew he had to be just a minute behind him. He almost lost it because he had backed tracked again but caught it at the last minute and gave a rumble of happiness when he saw just a couple dozen yards ahead of him was a familiar black wolf 'found you.'

He took off at a run, no longer caring about stealth with Cas right in front of him. It took only a second for him to realize he was being chased and he was also running. Even with jumping and dodging the alpha was bigger then him and it was only a couple minutes later he was being knocked to the ground onto his back with a mouth around his throat. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through him at his show of strength and speed of an alpha. He watched carefully as the dark wolf submitted making sure to scent for fear or pain, but only found excitement and nervousness. The smaller wolf below him squirmed and whined trying to roll over. He scooted back and let Castiel roll onto his stomach, moving his tail aside whining as more slick continued to soak the fur around his hole. He leaned down and licked it up, enjoying the sweet taste that accompanied that heavenly scent. He heard the other wolf whine and growled low in his chest trying to tell him to be patient. He continued to clean his hole with his tongue until Castiel was panting and growling in need. He scooted up and straddled him from behind as he slid himself in with as much care as he could in this form. Wolves were not made for gentle sex. Dean tried to keep a decent pace but found his hips snapping forward at a much faster rhythm then he planned. Not that Castiel seemed to mind if the panting and growling became panting and moaning. He wanted to drag this out for as long as he could, not just to make sure the wolf below him got off too, but because the longer they fucked the less time for the other two to find and mate him. He felt his knot starting to swell and felt it push against Castiel's rim a few times. He questioningly nuzzled at his neck but when he received no bite he was a bit surprised and excited, the other wolf was letting him knot him!! He leaned forward licking and biting at the omegas neck and ears getting more whining in return. He was trying to make sure it was good for him too. But there was only so long he could hold on. He gave a few more thrusts before his knot popped inside and he moved a couple more times before he felt himself filling the omega. Castiel let out a low howl that let him know that Cas got what he needed as well. He lay down pushing his weight to the side to try not to crush Cas, licking the back of his neck as they waited for his knot to go down. 

He looked down at soulful blue eyes that seemed to look through him. See into the very depth of his existence and Dean was worried what he would see there. But then he snorted and leaned forward to lick Dean's nose. Whatever he saw in Dean's eyes seemed to agree with him. Dean continued to groom him lovingly. Not that he hadn't done this once or twice before but never with a stranger. But he didn't want to fight his urges, especially since they seemed to help his tracking sense. He was saddened when he felt himself slip out and he moved to get off and let Cas up. The smaller black wolf got up and licked Dean's muzzle again before taking off into the woods, howling so they knew he was getting his head start again.

It seemed to take forever before he heard the starting signal letting them know they were back on the hunt. He followed the trail that was much more obvious then before. 'Is he wanting me to find him?' He continued following the fairly straight forward trail. He smiled when he got to a clearing that smelled strongly of the omega but was confused when he did not see said omega. He looked around sniffing when he caught the very slightest hint of another scent. 'Shit he was being obvious for me but he caught one of the others too.' He quickened his pace finally finding where Castiel had taken off. He was quickly gaining ground but unfortunately the smell of the other alpha, Michael, was also getting stronger, until it was right on Cas's trail and Dean growled low in his throat. He heard a growl and a yelp and took off plunging through the foliage blindly. He knocked right into Michael who had Castiel pinned and was waiting for him to submit to him. Michael growled and tried circling Dean. He returned the sentiment staring him down looking for weak points.

Alphas were allowed to fight for the right to an omega they were interested in. The omega can even take off while they're fighting if they don't want either, but Castiel was standing to the side watching the two of them. Dean felt his inner alpha preen and ducked his head down glaring at Michael letting him know someone was walking away bloody. The one thing Dean had going for him was experience and patience. It only took a couple minutes before Michael lost his patience and lunged at Dean who dodged and grabbed the base of his tail and pulling, tossing him away a couple of feet. He immediately jumped after him knocking him on his back, his belly exposed. Michael bit at his left forepaw and got it tight in between his teeth, blood filling his mouth. Before he could cause any real damage though he felt teeth against the back of his neck and he froze. Dean growled low in his throat, a warning to submit, Michael stilled before letting go of the grip he had on his front leg and ducking his head. Dean growled low before letting go of his neck, a warning not to mess with him. He turned to see Castiel still at the side of the clearing, his tail wagging as he gave a couple of whines. Dean came over licking his face and receiving the same in return. He heard bushes rustle to the left as Michael left defeated for now. Dean walked up behind him and licked at his puckered hole eliciting a whine from the omega. He could taste fresh slick and a more earthy taste, probably some remains of their last coupling. The fact he could taste himself still inside Castiel had him quickly mounting him again. 

This time both were standing, the grunts and pants and whines between them adding fuel to the fire. What Dean wouldn't give to have Castiel in human form riding him as he watched the man impale himself on his hard rod. He felt more then heard Castiel come as he clenched down on Dean making him pause his thrusts to let him ride it out. The omega seemed tired, but Dean still hadn't knotted him, at least he hoped he'd let him knot again. He pulled out and Castiel looked at him confused. With some nudging and maneuvering he got Castiel to lay on the ground on his back, trying to give the omega a break. Not that this position was very easy in wolf form but he wanted him to be able to rest. This also gave him a chance to lick his face and the front of his neck easier,nipping as he went. He slid back inside enjoying the hot vice that waited him and began again watching the omega below him for signs of pain or discomfort but saw only pleasure. In fact, he looked down as he saw Castiel's flaccid cock filling with blood again. He tried to slow down and take his time like the first time but it seemed like too soon that he was once again pressing his knot against Castiel's rim. He licked at his neck and whined in askance and was met with a low whine. Dean thrust hard, popping his knot in and locking them together and felt himself coming inside in long spurts, his cock throbbing as he bit Castiel's shoulder causing the other wolf to grind himself down on Dean before he was coming again painting both their stomachs. Dean rolled them on their sides and once again licked his face and shoulders grooming him and cleaning what he could from their stomachs while still attached. The smell from the omega was content and sated and he rumbled low in his chest, his inner alpha proud.

It wasn't too long before his knot deflated and he pulled himself out allowing Castiel to get to his feet. The other wolf took a moment to try and clean himself before Dean took over and helped finish what he started. Castiel got up and started to trot away to get a head start again. But he only got a few yards away looking contemplative before he looked back at Dean and back to the woods ahead of him. He turned back and walked over to Dean and started helping him groom since it was hard for him to clean his stomach in this form. He rumbled contently and groomed Cas's face as he did so earning him a huff from the smaller wolf. Cas finished cleaning his stomach and leaned up to groom his own face before staring him in the eyes like they first had back at the edge of the forest. They continued to stare for an unknown amount of time before Castiel turned away, seemingly making up his mind. He let out a loud howl to let them know the knotting was over, but instead of taking off into the woods he curled up next to Dean. He looked down in shock and a surprising amount of happiness. It was uncommon but sometimes during an omega's run they find an alpha they want to stay with and instead of running off they would just stay with the alpha and any others could challenge him. It didn't necessarily mean that he wanted him as a mate but it meant he was definitely interested. Considering all the knew of each other was their names and scents that showed a lot of trust and had Dean's alpha wolf preening.

Dean wondered briefly if he was using him to keep that other wolf, Michael, away from him, but figured it was fine since in a way he was using Castiel too. He lay down snuggling up next to Castiel. They would probably knot a few more times tonight but since it was Cas' heat he would take his cues from him. No point wearing him out when it looked like for all intensive purposes he had won this run. 

  


  


He wasn't sure what he was doing, sitting in the woods curled up next to an unknown alpha cuddling and grooming. If you'd asked him a day or so ago about this he would have laughed at you. There's no way he would let a strange alpha fuck him let alone knot him or groom him. But there was something about Dean, from that very first time they'd laid eyes on each other at the edge of the woods. He felt some kind of profound bond, for lack of a better word. Not to mention his scent sent slick dripping between his legs and his body. He definitely knew what he was doing, he had played Castiel like a fiddle, and even given him multiple orgasms. He wondered why he was even in this run to begin with but he figured they could talk about it later. Even though he wished he was here just because he liked Castiel he doubted it, but then again it's not like Castiel wasn't using him right now. Speaking of which, he moved a little and heard a huff when he felt Dean rub his muzzle against his neck. After he decided to stay with Dean, Michael had come looking for him again. But all it took was a growl and Dean standing to full height with his ears back to send Michael scampering, and thankfully he hadn't been seen since. Not too much longer after they had mated again, him letting Dean knot him like the first time, it was after that Balthazar found him in such a compromising position. He would have been more embarrassed if he wouldn't have had his own similar experiences walking on on Balthazar. As it was he just huffed and tilted his head questioningly, 'Do you need me to help you?' Not that he thought his friend could actually take Dean, but it was the thought that counted. He shook his head and let a short bark to let him know he could head home. He took one last look at the two before leaving. Since then they had groomed again and knotted again. This time with him laying on his side and Dean above him, it was actually more comfortable then he thought. 

After that they had started making their way to the edge of the woods since it looked like dawn was soon approaching. For the most part his heat had subsided, and though he didn't want to think about it now, he knew it meant he had probably pupped. At least he wouldn't be stuck with Michael, and he was excited to learn about this new alpha. They were at the creek now when they both stopped for a break and took a drink and dipped into the cool water. For some reason the cool water caused his fever to suddenly spike again and Castiel felt slick dripping from his hole anew. He whined getting Dean's attention. He trotted over and you could tell when the smell hit him as his pupils dilated and he could see him getting hard again. Dean licked his face and rubbed against him before going to the source of the scent. He licked at his fluttering hole forcing a whine from his throat. When he felt nothing else he looked back at Dean who had his held tilting in a questioning way. He was confused for a moment when he realized with dawn approaching that Castiel might not be up for one more round, just wanting to go home. He wondered himself but decided that once more wouldn't make much of a difference, and it would be nice to feel Dean once more. He moved his tail to the side and leaned back presenting his backside to Dean. He heard the other wolf yip in excitement before once again mounting him and entering his hole for the fifth time that night. 

Castiel felt his insides light up in pleasure and rocked his hips back in time with Dean's thrusts, his own erection bobbing between his legs as he felt himself building to completion. He closed his eyes and howled again more to let them know why they'd be late then anything else. He felt himself getting close when Dean stopped and pulled out. Castiel whined low in his throat and looked back as he saw Dean shift back to his human form...and he didn't disappoint. He was tall, possibly a bit taller then him. Short blonde/brown hair, same beautiful sea green eyes, and freckles dotted his cheeks and shoulders. Not to mention well endowed. But he had to wondering what he was doing.

“Hey Cas,” he said his voice low with arousal. Even though he had transformed he was still hard, his erection a dark red and covered in his slick. “I was kind of hoping we could finish like this?” He would definitely not mind but the rules were they had to be in wolf form during the run. He whined and paced a little wanting Dean back inside of him. “Come on they said the run is til sunup right? Well it's already dawn.” He looked up and was surprised when he did notice the sun peaking over the horizon. 'Fuck it,' he thought and felt himself shift back into his human form. The same aches from before shifting to new locations on his human form. He enjoyed the way Dean eyed his body up and down and smirked as he walked over.

“Hello Dean,” he said in his low rumbly voice.

“Damn Cas you got a voice made for sex,” Dean said with awe. “Please Cas, please ride me. I've been dreaming about it all night.” And shit if that didn't make more slick trickle down his backside. He nodded and moved to straddle Dean who had laid back, leaning against a fairly smooth rock. He put his hand behind him and gathered some of his own slick before reaching for Dean's erection. The groan that came from Dean when he wrapped his hand around and rubbed was absolute sin. He did this a few more times slicking him up before moving to straddle his waist, his hand holding Dean's erection in place as he slowly slid down until his ass met Dean's lap.

“Shit Cas you feel even better like this.”

“Fuck Dean,” he hissed out as he swiveled his hips feeling the girth press deep inside him. Dean gripped his hips tightly, so tight he'd probably leave bruises behind. Speaking of bruises. Castiel leaned forward and initiated their first kiss in human form. It was sloppy and uncoordinated but what it was lacking in finesse they made up for with passion and excitement. Castiel moved his mouth to Dean's earlobe nibbling and sucking and enjoying the way it made Dean's hips jerk reflexively. He was sliding back and forth over him, switching it up by swiveling his hips every so often. Their pace didn't stay so languid for long. Castiel moved his mouth to Dean's neck sucking and licking and leaving marks (though never breaking skin, not yet). Dean's hips made a shallow thrust again and Castiel felt it brush against that spot deep inside him that made his toes curl. He gasped, a flush coming to his cheeks. 

“Right there, oh god right there. Dean,” he growled. He was rewarded when Dean started thrusting repeatedly striking that same area over and over. Castiel could feel himself spiraling closer to the edge once again. He was beyond forming actual words or phrases anymore,just a mess of moans and whines. Dean leaned forward to capture his left nipple in his mouth, teasing it until the rosy bud hardened in his mouth. Castiel cried out and felt Dean's knot pressing at his hole again, and the squelching noises it made as it popped in and out dragging along his rim.

“Fuck yeah baby you feel so good. So tight for me, gonna knot you up so good and fill you up. Paint you white inside.” Castiel cried out, his hips stuttering but not quite there.  
“P-please, touch me,” he panted. Dean grabbed between them and stroked him all of four times before Castiel was coming in hot spurts between them. Dean felt himself catching on Castiel's rim and gave one last strong thrust before his knot caught and the pressure of it all had him tipping over one last time.

“Cas,” he groaned biting down on his left pec leaving a fairly decent sized bruise just under his nipple. He felt the last few spurts empty into Castiel and felt his body sag back against the rock. The both of them were panting heavily, Castiel's head resting on Dean's shoulder, and Dean's head leaning back against the rock. It took almost five minutes before either of them could form words again. 

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel finally said, being the one to break the silence. 

“For what,” he said honestly confused. “Cause you gave as good as you got so...” The deep throaty laugh made him twitch inside of the omega and he felt this warmth bubbling up in his chest.

“No for saving me from Michael. He's the whole reason I even had to run.” 

“What about the beta?”

“My friend Balthazar. He was going to try and run interference for me.”

“Guess he didn't really need to huh?” The gummy smile he gave Dean had that warm feeling getting stronger. 

“I guess not though I feel bad...in a way I used you. On top of that I don't usually do something like this, like sleep with someone I don't know.”

“I get it man, and if it makes you feel any better...uh I was kind of using you too.”

“How?” Castiel didn't seem mad just interested.

“I have two younger brothers. My parents are both dead and I'm the oldest and an alpha. But my brother Sammy is 17 and still hasn't presented...” No more needed to be said on that, most omegas present later then their alpha counter parts. Not always but usually. “Not to mention my younger brother Adam, he's only 8. But we haven't had a pack since my mom died when I was 4. We're hunters.”

“Oh! Wow!” Being a hunter was like being some kind of FBI/bounty hunter for supernaturals. “So you were wanting to join the pack, why not just go through the regular channels?”

“Sammy started getting really tired all the time and there's no fever but he's eating his weight in food.” These were all signs of being about to present, probably within the next 90 days. With the minimum amount of time to process someone into a pack was at least 150 days. 

“But what would you have done if you couldn't stand the omega?”

“I don't know, I just know I had to try, and I think I got damn lucky,” he said leaning in to plant a gentle kiss against Castiel's chapped lips. Castiel was surprised but didn't take long to get with the program and kiss back. He didn't realize it right away but Dean was surprised when he realized he was purring. Even more so when he heard a resounding rumble from Cas. “Hey Cas listen even if you didn't pup and I know we don't know each that well but...well do you think in the next few weeks we could try to get to know each other?” Castiel's face flushed a light pink and he ducked his head down, but his smile was easily visible anyway. 

“I think I'd really like that Dean.” Dean's smile almost cracked his face it was so wide. He leaned in and nuzzled Cas' jaw before kissing his way up to his lips. Dean could get used to this.

  


  


  


Over the next few weeks the two of them get to know each other in every extra minute they had. Dean was looking around for a place to live, taking into account the possible pup/mate situation. But any extra moment he was texting, or calling, or seeing Cas. It felt like they were connected at the hip and he was worried he was over doing it and Cas was going to get sick of him. He even told this to Cas who said he was relieved because he also felt that way. Sam had constantly teased Dean, and Adam always said they were gross when he caught them kissing. He told Adam he'd understand when he was over and Adam had replied “I hope not.”

There had been one confrontation with Michael where the overbearing alpha had tried once again to ask him out since the run had not worked in his favor and no one knew if he had pupped yet. Castiel himself was a bit worried since he was having no symptoms even though he had a feeling, maybe it was hope, that he had pupped. Either way Dean was having none of it and told him if he came sniffing around Castiel again he would throw down and put the other alpha in his place.

Everyone in town had heard about the stranger who had showed up at Castiel's run and swept him off his feet, surprising a lot of people. Especially since Castiel was a very independent omega who had plans on getting a masters in childhood development and being a elementary school teacher. So when they heard about the run and how he'd probably pupped they all though he was going to drop out and give these ideas up to raise a pup. When they then found out that wasn't the case and in fact the alpha was probably going to be a stay at home parent when the pup was born if he was pregnant the couple turned even more heads. Not to mention no one knew who the Winchesters were so everyone was wanting to know more about them.

The weeks went by and the day of Castiel's doctor's apt he was pacing in front of Dean who sat on Castiel's bed. Even though they were going to the doctor's office to see if he was pregnant they wanted to do their own test at home. The first reactions to news like this (good or bad) should be something private between him and Dean. So Dean had snuck out and gotten a test while Cas had chugged some water. He had taken the test and now had to wait the three minutes for the results.

“Cas come on everything will be fine. If you pupped awesome we can get mated whenever you want. If you didn't we can just keep dating and we'll eventually get there.” It should seem odd that two people who had known each other less than a month were already ready to take such a big step.

“I know but for some reason I felt like it was fate or something we met at my run, the moment we met I felt like we had this kind of 'bond' that was different from everyone else. I just thought if I pupped it would be proof that the bond really does exist and it's not just in my head.”

“Cas listen,” he said stopping his boyfriends pacing by grabbing Cas' hands in his own. “We don't need fate to tell us to be together. Aside from a cheesy story about how we met that's all it will be. If we want to be together we'll be together.”

What Dean said made sense, if he was pupped he'd want to share his happiness with Dean. If he didn't, well there would be a good chance he'd break down and have a good cry and be miserable for a few days. He wanted to go into teaching because he loved pups, and he wanted to have some someday. He wouldn't even mind now if that's how this went. The timer on Dean's phone went off indicating the test was done. Dean and Cas looked at the bathroom door that was cracked open and neither of them made a move to look.

“Do you want me to look Cas?” Castiel wasn't sure, this was so big. “Or do you want to be the first to see?” Castiel chewed on his lower lip and took in a deep breath through his nose, held it, and then let it out in a big wooosh. 

“I'll look,” he said, his voice tinged with nervousness. He walked to the door pushing it the rest of the way open and walked inside to spy the little white stick sitting perfectly innocently on the sink. He grabbed the paper next to it and looked at the instructions. Plus was positive, minus was negative, and there should be a blue dot farther down if the test completed correctly. His hand covered the main window as he picked it up and looked at the little blue dot. He took another deep breath before moving his thumb slightly to the right.

  


Dean was a ball of nerves in the other room. He and Cas had only known each other three weeks but he felt like he found a piece of himself he was missing without knowing it. He would love it if Cas pupped and they could mate right away. I mean, yeah, they should get to know each other, but he just felt so drawn to the spirited omega. He never backed down, he always made his opinions heard, and he didn't take Dean's crap. He was perfect, and he really wanted this to work. 

“Dean.” His focus was once again on Cas as he was pulled from his musings. His face was hard to read as it seemed like he was barely holding it together.

“So what's the verdict?” He held the test up that held a blue positive sign in the window.

“I pupped,” he sad his grin splitting his face and reaching all the way to his eyes. Dean was up in an instant grabbing him around the waist and spinning him, peppering his face with kisses.

“Cas this is amazing! I can't believe it! We have to get working on finding a house, and I gotta put in a request for a license for a hunters hub, and fill out the paperwork for mating. And tell Sam and Adam, and-”

“-and actually mate me,” Cas cut in with a smirk. 

“Fuck yeah! I know I've asked you this before and I know you call me stupid but I wanna make sure. Cas are you sure-”

“That I want to mate you? Yes Dean for the 16 th time.”

“16th? Have you actually been counting?” Cas just raised an eyebrow at him that had Dean laughing again. “Babe I would mate you right now if you didn't have a doctor's appointment later.” Castiel frowned.

“What does that matter?”

“Well if you did pup they're going to run a bunch of different tests and might have to go looking down there and I don't think they'd like it too much if it was overly messy.” Castiel's cheeks flushed but he was still pouting.

“Tell you what babe, after the doctor why don't we go out to eat to celebrate, I'll come over to your place, and if you still feel up for it, we can mate tonight, the day we found out about our pup.” Cas' pout waned slightly but he still looked like he'd rather skip the doctor's appointment.

“Come on it's important for your health and the pups. I read in one of the books the first two trimesters you only have to see them once a month.”

“Read in one of the books,” Cas asked seemingly surprised.

“Yeah books. I wanted to be prepared...you know...,” he trailed off his cheeks tinging pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. “In case you pupped.” He had an armful of omega in the next minute kissing him breathless.

“If you don't mate me tonight I swear I'll mate you by force,” he said in a low growl that had Dean's dick standing at attention. “But we should get ready for the doctor, the appointments in an hour and I want to eat first.” He backed down and walked to the kitchen leaving Dean stunned and watching his swaying ass trying to tamp down his excitement.

  


  


  


The doctor had gone through all the preliminary tests and taken blood and urine and had Cas and Dean go over the family medical history portion before finally getting to the part they wanted. Cas got up on the table and put his legs in the stirrups on each side as the doctor, Dr. Visyak, pulled out the ultrasound wand. Dean seemed kind of confused.

“I thought he was getting an ultrasound?”

“He is,” she said putting on what looked like a condom and lubing up this HUGE wand. “When the baby is this small an abdominal ultrasound wouldn't be able to get pictures, so we have to insert this into either the vaginal or anal canal to see inside the womb. Dean actually felt bad for Cas, but he seemed kind of mellow about the whole thing. She lifted the sheet over his lap and told him what she was doing as she was doing it. She moved the wand around a bit and looked at the screen she had facing towards her. Dean sat on Cas' other side holding his hand as he squeezed it every now and then.

“Does it hurt,” he whispered but saw the doctor grin indicating she heard anyway. Cas still seemed uncomfortable but grinned anyway.

“No it doesn't hurt, just not very comfortable.” 

“Well well what do we have here,” the doctor said smiling and turning the screen there way. “Do you see this round blob right here,” she said and pointed out a small blob of white on the screen in the middle of a blob of black. “That is your placenta, and that,” she said pointing at something flickering on the screen. “Is a heartbeat.” Cas squeezed Dean's hand even tighter. 

“W-what? Are you telling me...?” She smiled and nodded.

“That's your baby, doesn't look like much yet but give it a few months.”

“Can you tell...I mean it happened during his run and...?” Dean couldn't find the right way to word his question.

“It's too soon yet, we won't know til the second trimester if it'll be born in human form or wolf form.” A pup was more likely to be born as a wolf if that's the form its parents were in when conceived. Some people lived in the wild off the map and lived as wolfs but most were living in human forms taking their wolf forms occasionally like on vacation. For a pup to be born in a hospital as a wolf would be rare but they had ways of making it shift after the umbilical cord fell off if it didn't automatically shift during the first feeding. During the first feeding it was easier if pup and parent were both in the same form. Most tried to get their pup to shift but sometimes they had to shift to wolf form for the first week or two. Some actually preferred that for the first week or so of life, said it felt more natural and encouraged bonding. 

“We'll just have to wait and see then,” Cas said squeezing Dean's hand in his own as the doctor took a few more pictures and measurements before printing the pictures out and handing it to them. 

“Normally I'd have you come by once a month until your last trimester. But if your pup is in it's wolf form then I'd want you in twice a month and then every week your last trimester. I don't know how much you know about wolf births but their pregnancies are shorter by about 5 weeks. So right now if you're baby was born in human form they'd be born August 3rd, if in wolf form June 29th. We'll know more in a few weeks. You're currently 3 weeks along and everything looks good. Here is a new parent package,” she said handing them a cloth grocery bag with paperwork and other little goodies. “It has a lot of good reading especially what medications and foods you should avoid, what you can have, and a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Though once again if you have a little wolf in there I'll have to change them but for now this should be a good start for you.” Castiel and Dean thanked her again and left holding hands, the grins on their faces sure to be stuck there the rest of the day.

  


_Epilogue_

  


Sam groaned as he heard the doorbell for the business half of their home going off. He wanted nothing more than to ignore it and go back to sleep but he knew Cas and Dean had been up until 2 AM with Mary and needed some rest. He got up and went down the back stairs that led to the other half of the duplex. They lived as a pack (he, Dean, Adam, Castiel, and now Mary) in the front, and the hunter hub in the back. There was a set of stairs that connected the upstairs of the front to the back. He threw open the door to see three grizzly men waiting at the door. He recognized one as an old friend of Bobby's, Rufus. 

“Hey guys what's up? You didn't call ahead.” Not that hunters always called ahead but they tried when they knew ahead of time. Considering no one looked injured or impatient he was wondering what was up.

“Yeah sorry about that. This is more of a social call, we heard about Deans little one and wanted to see the newest of the pack.”

“They're still asleep and probably will be for a while. Mary kept them up until 2.” 

“No, no that's fine. We were going to stay in a hotel but there's some kind of convention or something, everywhere is full.” recognition dawned on Sam's face.

“Oh yeah there's a huge craft show. Apparently hotels in in a 20 mile radius get filled. Thankfully we have four beds but they're two to a room. That ok?”

“Yeah no problem, we'll get a bit of shut eye and see everyone in the morning.” Sam led them to the guest rooms hunters used in between hunts if they couldn't afford a hotel or they were full like in this instance. He felt a little odd seeing Rufus again after so long, especially after presenting omega. He didn't mind, he knew his close friends and family didn't see him any differently. Though he had started attracting a few alphas, and even this short beta named Gabriel. Castiel teased him about it, apparently he and Gabe were good friends despite Michael being his brother. Before going to bed he snuck down to peer in his brothers room seeing Castiel's form face down on the bed, curled up in a blanket cocoon. He closed the door and crept down to the nursery and peeked in on his brother sitting in the recliner with Mary on his chest, a blanket pooled in his lap. He smiled softly and crept in on silent feet to pull the blanket up over the both of them. Mary snuffled a little but didn't wake. 

He remembered how adorable the two of them had been after finding out about the pregnancy. They mated right away and barely a month later they had this home and were setting up a hunter hub in the back. Dean was so adorable with Castiel, they always had to be in each others personal bubbles and he took every opportunity to give Castiel and Mary plenty of love and attention. They even had an official ban from the hub because of that. Gordon walker had always made his feelings on omegas known, and Castiel was finishing his current semester before Mary was born and taking a semester off. But he still planned on going back for his masters. Gordon felt the need to make his opinion on the matter known and then Dean felt the need to let him know he was no longer welcome here. 

Little Mary seemed so small when she was first born. Thankfully she was born human, she came out with tufts of curly dark hair and bright blue eyes. Though they could still change to green, as of right now she looked like a photocopy of Castiel. But her demeanor was all Dean, laid back and easy going. There were plenty of times she was handed around between everyone in the pack from Castiel to Adam depending on how busy they were. Even though he knew Castiel wanted to go back for his masters he also saw the way he loved his daughter and wondered if there might be more pups in the future. He yawned seeing it was just barely 5:30 in the morning and padded back to his room, his room, in his home, with his pack. For the first time in a long time their pack had found a home.


End file.
